La Librería Bajando La Calle
by Robin Altair
Summary: Amu Hinamori es una chica tímida, que es pretendida por varios chicos de la escuela al ser muy bonita. Sin embargo, en un encuentro inesperado, Amu se topa con un apuesto hombre en una librería en la que se esconde, llamado Ikuto Tsukiyomi.
1. Capitulo 1: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Sinceramente puedo afirmar que al momento de entrar en aquel lugar no estaba del todo bien. Corría calle abajo, huyendo de alguien a quien amaba, con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y heridas en mis brazos. Mientras corría pude visualizar un negocio pequeño que parecía poco concurrido, posiblemente hasta cerrado, por lo que a toda velocidad entré y cerré la puerta, haciendo un fuerte ruido, cosa que ignoré y busqué donde esconderme. Observar pude notar que era una librería algo vieja, con libros de páginas amarillas apilados por doquier, sin embargo no me detuve a revisar como solía hacerlo y simplemente me dirigí a los estantes más profundos, acurrucándome en el suelo, también con libros apilados.

Me acurruqué de cuchillas y simplemente cerré mis ojos mientras sollozaba tan bajo como era posible, como si ello me dejara escapar por un momento y viajar a un lugar lejos de mis problemas. El olor a libros viejos, café y cigarrillos me consuela en silencio, hasta que siento unas pisadas suaves acercándose hacia mi, a lo que rápidamente alzo la cabeza alarmada pata observar a un hombre parado frente a mí, para agacharse lentamente y ofrecerme una taza con algo humeante dentro.

— ¿Chocolate caliente? -murmura en voz baja, como si no quisiera asustarme, a lo que tímidamente asiento y cojo la taza entre mis dedos helados gracias al clima frío del pueblo.-

El hombre se sienta frente a mí, acomodando su espalda en una estantería y estirando sus largas piernas en el suelo hasta dar con la otra pared, cosa que lo obliga a flexionarse ya que el espacio es pequeño, cómodo para mi pero no para él gracias a su tamaño. El hombre me observa unos instantes, como queriendo descifrar algo en mí y con esos hermosos ojos zafiros puedo sentir como me atraviesa a través de esos lentes. Al notar que no estoy preparada para decir algo, se acomoda y noto que retoma la lectura de un libro que no había notado que tenía.

Tomo pequeños sorbos y seco mis lágrimas mientras mosqueo un poco, para luego observarlo detenidamente. Su cabello azul caía desordenado sobre su frente, mientras que su piel blanca con uno que otro lunar sutil resaltaba debajo de este. Observé sus manos, una sujetando con firmeza la taza de chocolate mientras que otra sujetaba el libro cuyo nombre no pude ver ya que este era tan viejo que no lo poseía en sus tapas duras. Era un hombre tan hermoso que su simple presencia hacía que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y me sintiera nerviosa.

Observo mi taza de chocolate en silencio, para luego deslizar mi mirada por los libros a mi alrededor, hasta que un hermoso clásico llama mi atención: El Mago de Oz. Una sonrisa ladeada se forma en mis labios, lo tomo para abrirlo y simplemente empiezo a perderme entre las palabras de la tierra de Oz, casi olvidando por completo donde estaba y qué hacía allí, hasta que los movimientos del hombre a mi lado me hacen reaccionar y lo observo, notándose incómodo en ese lugar tan pequeño, pero sin embargo me doy cuenta de que no posee la intención de levantarse de ese lugar, como si me estuviera protegiendo de quien huía allá afuera, haciendo que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

— Lo siento -murmuro, tímida de romper el silencio mientras el hombre frente a mí desvía su mirada del libro para observarme.- Sé que está incomodo -miro a otro lado sintiéndome nerviosa.- No tiene que quedarse aquí conmigo.

— No tienes que disculparte -responde con una pequeña sonrisa y lleva su mano a mi mejilla para darme una suave caricia, como si me consolara.- Vi que tenías heridas en las muñecas, así que pensé que no querías quedarte sola.

Después de ello aparta su mano y toma mi mano para levantar la manga de mi abrigo y observar mi mano: estaba arañada y mi muñeca tenía un enorme moretón. La observo y siento ganas de llorar al pensar en lo que había sucedido, sin embargo muerdo mi lengua y miro a otro lado para que no me vea, cosa que él nota.

— Buena elección -dice señalando el libro que leía.- Es reconfortante -lo miró directamente a los ojos y asiento levemente sonrojada.

Siento su caricia suavemente por mis heridas, cosa que hace que no pueda más y simplemente empiece a liberar lágrimas en silencio, con solo mi respiración sonando en el lugar. El hombre desconocido se acerca más a mí y acaricia mi cabello con ternura, mientras las lágrimas simplemente fluyen en mí. Mi pecho duele y tengo miedo, mucho miedo a salir y ser atrapada por él, sin embargo puedo sentir sus brazos abrazarme y llenarme de un sentimiento cálido que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza. Aquel hombre desconocido no dice nada ni me cuestiona, solo me abraza como si me cuidara, cosa que hace que simplemente no pare de llorar.

— E-El -susurro con mi rostro escondido en su ropa impregnada con un agradable aroma a café y cigarrillos.- Se enojó conmigo -empiezo a contar mientras mis manos tiemblan haciendo puños, a lo que él las sujeta y empieza a trazar círculos sobre la palma con su pulgar, buscando calmarme.- No quería quedarme con él solos en su casa... -mis ojos se humedecen más al recordar el momento, sus manos tocándome mientras le pedía que parara, lastimando mis manos y mis brazos.- Le dije que no quería -digo con un hilo de voz y puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

— Ese tipo... ¿Se salió con la suya? -susurra casi para sí mismo, a lo que niego con la cabeza y noto como está más aliviado mientras me consuela.

Los minutos transcurren en silencio y poco a poco empiezo a calmarme, más tranquila por la manera en el que aquel hombre cuidaba de mí y me levanto, ofreciéndole mi mano la cual toma y se levanta, mostrándose la diferencia de estatura al estar nuestros cuerpos tan cerca en aquel espacio tan pequeño. Jadeo levemente y me sonrojo, mientras lo miro a lo que él me mira de vuelta y rompe el silencio.

— Eh... -habla en voz baja.- Puedes llevarte el libro a casa -dice señalando el texto que había dejado en el suelo, así que rápidamente me agacho y lo cojo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Gracias, señor... -murmuro y me quedo unos instantes callada.

No sabía su nombre.

— Tsukiyomi -dice con una sonrisa dulce ante mis ojos.- Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Hasta su nombre es sensual, joder.

— Gracias -miro a otro lado con las mejillas calientes y ajusto mi abrigo.

Doy un leve movimiento de cabeza y camino hacia la salida, para observar la calle. Un leve temor entra en mi corazón por unos instantes, sin embargo Ikuto se aclara la garganta, haciendo que voltee a verlo.

— No tienes que irte si aún tienes miedo -se cruza de brazos, apoyado frente a un mostrador de madera.- ¿Quieres que llame un taxi? -me sonrojo con fuerza y niego tímidamente, sabía que me esperaría en el frente de mi casa como solía hacerlo cuando esto sucedía.

Noto que está por abrir la boca cuando ambos notamos que el teléfono del mostrador suena, a lo que él lo toma y comienza a hablar por el mismo. Su voz era profunda, la voz de un hombre de más o menos 30 años, pero él tenía algo que simplemente me llamaba. Doy un suave suspiro pensando en mí misma, era pequeña y delgada, de piel pálida como es costumbre en Japón y cabello rosa, casi caricaturezco que era poco atractivo.

Me regaño rápidamente ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? El hombre me llevaba al parecer unos catorce años y estaba viéndolo de esa manera, a lo que me sonrojo con más fuerza y acerco la taza de chocolate a mis labios para disimular, mientras camino un poco por el lugar mientras escucho como el señor Tsukiyomi cuelga el teléfono. Le miro de reojo y noto que me observa, a lo que me detengo frente a un librero con la taza humeante entre mis dedos. Sé que soy una chica muy sencilla, por lo que trato de ignorar su mirada mientras deslizo mis dedos por los libros que a pesar de tener páginas amarillas están en perfecto estado.

-¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas? – su voz rompe el silencio, a lo que volteo a verlo, notando que me mira con bastante seriedad, a lo que simplemente lo observo por unos instantes para luego mirar a otro lado.

-Un chico de la escuela –respondo simplemente, sin querer hablar sobre él realmente, sin embargo él no desvía su mirada de mí.

Noto como se acomoda, inclinándose contra el escritorio del mostrador, a lo que le observo fijamente.

-¿Harás algo al respecto? – me mira directamente a los ojos, cosa que mi piel se erice.

Medito mis palabras por unos instantes, observando mis dedos posados en algunos libros de la estantería.

-No lo sé –murmuro.

Su expresión me deja en claro que no está contento con mi respuesta, a lo que me avergüenzo un poco, hasta que noto que se acerca a mí, mirándome desde arriba con sus ojos azules tan cristalinos.

-Si él de verdad fuera un hombre –habla despacio y con tranquilidad.- No trataría a una señorita así ¿De acuerdo? – me da una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que revuelve un poco mi cabello rubio.

-De acuerdo –respondo con algo de vergüenza debido a su toque.


	2. Capitulo 2: Café y Cigarrillos

Caminé con cuidado por la calle del barrio, casi como si quisiera que mis pasos fueran silenciosos mientras bajo por la misma, después de todo era posible que él me estuviera esperando a las puertas del único lugar donde podía tener paz. O al menos eso creía hasta que lo vi de pie en la puerta de mi casa, a lo que me paralicé en mi lugar, sintiendo mi piel erizarse al punto que sentía mi piel helada, a lo que medité mis opciones: Podía correr y volver más tarde, podía escabullirme y entrar por detrás o podía pasar por allí e ignorarlo completamente.

Suspiré y metí mis manos en mi abrigo, respirando hondo para empezar a caminar a mi casa, buscando poder tomar el desvío a la zona trasera de mi casa sin que me note, sin embargo ese no parece ser mi día de suerte ya que cuando estoy por pasar oigo mi nombre en el aire.

-¡Hinamori! –me congelo en mi lugar para voltea, Tadase caminaba hacia mí.

Su expresión decía que no estaba de muy buen humor, a lo que apretando el libro que el señor Tsukiyomi, eché a correr a la zona trasera de mi casa, sin embargo él es más rápido, por lo que me atrapa y toma mi brazo con cierta fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido? – Su tono de voz hace que se me erice la piel.- ¿Puedes explicarme tu berrinche de hace rato?

Evito su mirada a toda costa, sujetando el libro contra mi pecho como si fuera un amuleto de valor.

-Tadase, suéltame –murmuro, forcejeando contra su agarre, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse debido al miedo que sentía en aquel instante.

-Eres simplemente una cara bonita, deberías estar contenta de que quiero hacerlo contigo –siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, a lo que rápidamente me zafo de su agarre y echo a correr nuevamente con todas mis fuerzas.

Doy con la puerta y la abro con velocidad, cerrándola detrás de mí para subir a mi habitación sin querer hacer el menor ruido posible. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí mientras las lágrimas siguen fluyendo, empapando mi rostro, a lo que camino hacia mi cama y me tumbo en ella, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas correr sin ningún tipo de freno. Era más que claro que estaba asustada, Tadase era un chico que me había gustado por mucho tiempo, por lo que su comportamiento me sorprendía tanto que me asustaba.

Todo aquello hizo que miles de dudas surgieran por mi cabeza ¿Acaso debía tener sexo con él? Mi piel se erizó con solo ese pensamiento, no estaba mínimamente lista para aquello, de hecho eso ni siquiera estaba en mi mente el entregarme a él, pues no quería que el estar con él fuera que tuviéramos sexo para luego desecharme, cosa que sin duda me tenía bastante asustada y me hacía reflexionar, ¿Qué lo había llevado a suponer que quería tener sexo con él? Era cierto que era muy apuesto, pues su cabello rubio y sus ojos castaños brillaban en todo momento, sin embargo no me veía en esa situación por los momentos.

Me removí un poco en mi cama, sintiéndome bastante incómoda por todo lo ocurrido, sintiendo como mis adentros se preguntaban qué estaba pasando con Tadase, sin embargo sabía que el hacerme tantas vueltas en la cabeza no me daría respuesta, por lo que me senté en mi cama, secando mis lagrimas para tomar el libro que me había prestado el señor Tsukiyomi. Deslicé mis dedos por la portada, observando los dibujos por unos instantes antes de definitivamente abrirlo y ver una pequeña tarjeta en la primera página: "Librería Bucharest", así como un número de teléfono y la dirección de la librería a la que había ido hoy, cosa que me hizo sonreír levemente, por lo que tomé mi celular e introduje la tarjeta en el espacio en el forro de mi celular, cosa que me hizo ver una pequeña instantánea de mí y Tadase en una fiesta en la que habíamos coincidido antes de que me invitara a salir.

Di un pequeño suspiro, observando la pequeña fotografía unos instantes antes de levantarme y decidir que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, a lo que me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha rápida, para ponerme ropa de casa en busca de relajarme con respecto a todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Apagué las luces y puse un poco de música, acurrucándome en mi cama para dejar que todo simplemente se fuera a mis recuerdos como una mala experiencia.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente por el sonido de la alarma de mi celular, pensando en cómo sería capaz de ver a Tadase a la cara por unos instantes antes de levantarme directo a tomar una ducha tibia. Salí rápidamente y me vestí de manera sencilla, un par de jeans claros y un sueter de punto blanco, acompañados de unos mocacines color café y una gargantilla compuesta de margaritas. Me maquillé de manera sutil, sintiéndome más relajada que el día anterior, a lo que bajé las escaleras y tomé una botella de yogurt de fresa junto con una barra de cereales, para salir de mi hogar camino a la escuela.

Nuestro hogar estaba conformado por dos personas, mi madre y yo, cosa que hacía que por razones laborales no pudiéramos estar juntas tan seguido. Sin embargo no me molestaba ni me afectaba mucho, ya que a pesar de que la amaba me podía considerar una persona bastante independiente. Caminé calle arriba mientras comía, disfrutando de mi desayuno improvisado hasta que lo di por terminado, a lo que los lancé a un bote de basura cercano, continuando con mi camino. Observé el cielo unos instantes, repasando mi encuentro con el señor Tsukiyomi, a lo que sonreí al recordar una canción, por lo que siguiendo mis pasos tarareé.

 _Cuando finalmente terminé la escuela._

 _Fue_ _lo primero que hice._

 _Como todo chico pueblerino sueña, empaqué y me encaminé al este._

 _Había guardado mil dólares y dos casettes de mi hermana_

 _La muerte de Fillmore East_

 _Y los grandes éxitos de Otis Redding_

Sonreí levemente, disfrutando aquella versión de Coffee and Cigarettes de Jimmy Eat World, de alguna manera el coro me hacía recordar a la persona de ayer, cuyo aroma era el de café y cigarrillos, a lo que continué cantando, disfrutando de la pequeña paz que me traía aquel momento.

 _Café y Cigarrillos._

 _Tan simple como se pone._

 _De todas las cosas que extrañaré._

 _Se quedarán contigo._

 _Café y Cigarrillos, Café y Cigarrillos._

Sonreí levemente mientras continuaba la canción, de manera suave como aquella versión que me encantaba, hasta que finalmente llegué a la escuela. Busqué a Tadase con la mirada, en busca de algo que me alentara a echar a correr a esconderme, sin embargo no noté nada extraño, por lo que sujetando mi abrigo caminé entre mis compañeros, no prestándoles mucha atención mientras seguía buscándolo con la mirada hasta que llegué a mi casillero, a lo que tomé los libros que necesitaba y me encaminé a mi primera clase, que era de idiomas.

Entré sin hacer mucho ruido, sintiendo las miradas tanto de chicos como de chicas, ya que a pesar de ser una chica bastante tímida, de alguna extraña forma tenía algo que hacía que siempre me miraran. Me acomodé en mi asiento y abrí mi mochila, solo para ver "El Mago de Oz" escondido entre mis cosas, como si se hubiera colado entre mis cosas aunque no era así. Doy un suave suspiro y juego con los dijes de mi brazalete, recordando el momento en el que Derek me lo dio. De solo recordarlo mi piel se eriza, ya que en ese momento él decía que "Ahora todos sabrían que le pertenecía", cosa que mezclada con su actitud de ayer me hacían pensar tantas cosas que no me daba cuenta de que el chico que me hacía sentir tan mal estaba justo a mi lado.

-Hinamori – la voz de Tadase me hace salir de mis pensamientos, a lo que alzo la cabeza para verle.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

De alguna manera, su actitud ha cambiado completamente, cosa que me hace dudar si eso me alegra o me asusta. Lo miro unos instantes hasta que recuerdo que debo responder, cosa que me hace sonrojar y mirar a otro lado.

-Estoy bien, gracias – murmuro de manera breve, sin querer hablar demasiado ya que no sabía cómo tratarlo.- ¿Como lo estás tú? –hablo por educación, sin embargo las ganas de levantarme y hormiguean toda mi piel.

-Estoy bien, aunque un poco… Triste.

El tono con el que habla hace que inmediatamente voltee a verlo, con cierta inseguridad rascándome la nuca.

-Mira, Hina –intenta darme un pequeño apodo que hace que arrugue la nariz de manera disimulada.- Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, se que fui…

Mi cerebro desconecta de la situación, lo observo, pero mi mente está en otro lado, en la librería Bucarest. El aroma varonil de Ikuto Tsukiyomi rellenaba el cálido lugar y él se encontraba en el mostrador, leyendo un libro con su hermoso cabello cayendo por su frente.

"¿Hina?"

Reacciono y pestañeo varias veces para que mi cerebro enfoque nuevamente a Derek, quien me mira como si esperara algo de mí.

-Disculpa, he perdido el hilo –noto como hace una mueca de desagrado, cosa que hace que muerda mi labio.

-Quiero compensarlo –toma mi mano y siento como mi piel se eriza por su acto.- ¿Qué tal si salimos por un helado?

Lo medito por unos instantes mientras lo miro directamente a los ojos. Algo en mí dice que debería darle una oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo los recuerdos del día anterior me azotan como una tormenta.

 _Sí, es un chico dulce._

-Está bien –miro a otro lado mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan.

Una sonrisa ilumina sus ojos, a lo que desvío mi mirada a un lado para ver al profesor de Literatura entrar en el aula. Aquel hombre no pasaba de los sesenta años, alto y con varias canas en su cabello, pero con las ganas de enseñar de un maestro en su primer día de trabajo. Me acomodo en mi asiento y presto atención a su clase, la cual me resultaba bastante entretenida debido a que en lugar de ver el idioma, estudiábamos la historia de la literatura. Cosa que obviamente no le parecía del todo interesante a Tadase, quien apenas iniciaba a hablar el pobre maestro Nikaidou, ya empezaba a sabotear la clase.

Le dirigí una mirada de molestia a lo cual, él me guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa, sin embargo obedeció y se mantuvo relativamente quieto el resto de la clase, obviamente dormitando. El maestro Nikaidou continuó dando su clase como todos los días mientras yo tomaba apuntes como lo hacía normalmente. Hablaba de la literatura renacentista y como las novelas picarescas estaban en su mayor auge, a lo que como deber asignó la lectura de una insignia titulado "El Lazarillo de Tormes", para luego realizar un informe del mismo, cosa que inmediatamente provocó que arrugara mi nariz. Yo me consideraba una persona a la que le gustaba la lectura, pero el simple hecho de tener que leer algo que tuviera que ver con literatura española me provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Revisé mis apuntes para cerciorarme de que nada faltaba y finalmente cerré mi cuaderno para concentrarme en mi alrededor por unos momentos. Recorrí a todos los presentes con mi mirada, las chicas hablaban entre ellas al igual que uno que otro chico, todos metidos en sus asuntos mientras yo intentaba averiguar las situaciones con mi intrusa mirada. Había chicas que había cortado su cabello, usaban ropa diferente o simplemente contaban sucesos de sus vidas debido a las expresiones en sus caras, cosas similares a los chicos.

-Hina – Tadase llamó mi atención, a lo que mi miraba volvió al chico rubio a mi lado derecho, llevándome una sonrisa de su parte.- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con el informe?

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, la respuesta era clara.

-Por supuesto ¿Hoy luego de la escuela? –el me dio una amplia sonrisa en respuesta y se levantó de su sitio para conversar con sus amigos mientras espera al cambio de profesor.

Lo observo con detenimiento, las chicas lo observan con detenimiento, sus ojos me susurraban sexo con descaro, como una canción oscura que simplemente debía ser escuchada en ese momento de intimidad, como si ese fuera el único propósito de esa canción. Mi mirada se pasea entre las chicas y vuelven a Tadase, haciéndome recordar Casual Affair de Panic! At the Disco.

 _Un amante a la izquierda, un pecador a la derecha._

Con ese pensamiento entra el profesor al aula y prosigue con el resto del horario.

La tan ansiada hora de mi cita de estudio con Tadase llega, por lo que con algo de prisa me levanto de mi asiento y guardo mis cosas en mi mochila, para acto seguido dirigirme a toda prisa al baño de chicas para ver si estaba presentable para nuestra cita. Peino un poco mi cabello con mis dedos para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, aplico un poco de brillo de labios y termino por aplicarme un poco de perfume de vainilla para finalmente salir directo a la entrada de la escuela. Miro a todos lados, buscando a Tadase en el horizonte que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver, pero su auto no estaba en el aparcamiento como usualmente. Se había ido.

Doy un suspiro de decepción y acomodo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a casa a pesar de que no tenía exactamente a donde ir o al menos eso consideraba cuando los acontecimientos del día de ayer volvieron a mi mente. Todo aquello me hizo reaccionar un poco, por lo que resignándome un poco a que había sido abandonada, me encaminé a una pastelería y compré algunos pastelitos para el famoso Ikuto Tsukiyomi en agradecimiento por su atención el día de ayer.

Posteriormente me dirigí calle abajo por el camino que había seguido el día de ayer, solo que la diferencia es que esta vez sí estaba de buen humor y el señor Tsukiyomi me vería como algo más que "una chica que había consolado por accidente", cosa que me hizo sonrojar un poco de vergüenza. Mientras caminaba hacia el local, que ya se asomaba a mi vista, dándome pequeñas mariposas en mi estomago adolescente. Hay que pensar ¿Quién no se siente nervioso de ver a un hombre tan apuesto como Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Me detuve frente al local unos instantes y tomé un hondo respiro, intentando calmar los extraños nervios que azotaron mi corazón.

\- Tú puedes, Amu, solo es un bibliotecario – Me susurré a mí misma para darme ánimos y acto seguido abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba el aclamado Ikuto Tsukiyomi, sentado detrás de un hermoso mostrador de madera, sujetando un libro con una mano y una gran taza de lo que a mi parecer era café con la otra, como si eso fuera uno de sus pequeños talentos. Su cabello caía despeinado sobre sus lentes y podía ver como sus lentes se deslizaban por su nariz, algo usual en las personas que usaban anteojos. Mis corazón se detuvo por un instante, a lo que me obligué a mí misma a tomar aire para no morir con el apuesto hombre frente a mí como testigo de un fallecimiento tan vergonzoso. Esto llamó la atención del bibliotecario frente a mí, quien salió de su mundo para dirigir sus hermosos ojos azules hacia mí, dándome una miraba que decía haberme reconocido.

-B-Buenos días – Me obligué a mí misma a hablar primero, cosa que resultó fallida, ya que mi voz tembló en todo su esplendor apenas abrí la boca.

\- Buenos días - Respondió con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera allí mismo. - ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

\- No, bueno… Es decir, sí – hablé con nerviosismo tal que no hallaba la manera ideal para sacar a discusión el hecho de que había traído pastelitos para agradecerle lo del día de ayer.

-Pues, no te quedes allí – dio una risita y acto seguido se levantó de su asiento mientras cerraba el libro.- Pasa.

Me sentía bastante embobada por su imagen, sin embargo obtuve el valor de acercarme a él.

¡Buenas! Muchas gracias por haber esperado esta segunda parte, se que tardé meses en subirla, pero este es un proyecto que utilizo para recobrar las ganas de escribir, por lo que el bloqueo es constante. Cabe destacar, que esto lo escribo a modo original y no como fanfic, por lo que si me ven unos nombres un tanto extraños, me disculpo de antemano. Para guiarse, les dejo lo siguiente.

Vincent Marlowe: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Elena Parker: Amu Hinamori

Derek Reed: Tadase Hotori

¡Muchas gracias por apoyar mi pequeño proyecto! Para compensar, el capitulo tres será narrado por Ikuto/Vincent.

Robin Altair.


End file.
